


Strange Learning Methods

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [36]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kate helps Max play the guitar by playing with Max, Kate teaches Max, Lollipops, Max sits in Kate's lap, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Miss Kate Marsh teaches Max.Miss Chloe Price mutives Max.





	1. Private Music Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extracurricular: a Life Is Strange PWP AU idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192569) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 

> I recommend reading [Extracurricular: a Life Is Strange PWP AU idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192569) first.  
  
@EHC Thank you! Please never stop sharing your ideas.  
I like this teacher / student idea more than I like to admit XD

Max was so thankful that her art teacher gave her private music lessons. She struggled to keep her grades up. So she needed every good grade she could get. Miss Kate Marsh had asked Max to practice a certain piece of music. Now at this moment Max played this piece which she had practiced so intensely. The piece was pretty fast and complicated. Max's heart beat pretty fast - she did not want to disappoint her teacher. The schoolgirl also felt that strange pleasant nervousness she always felt when she was close to her art teacher. Miss Marsh had suggested that today's lesson be held in Max's room to help Max with her nervousness. Unfortunately it didn't help at all.  


Max managed to play the song, but she knew herself that her playing was not good. All her nervousness and stiffness was evident in every single note she played. Max fought back tears. She had this one job ... that one piece of music ... and she had failed ... she was a failure.  
**Max**: I'm sorry ...  
**Miss Marsh**: Do not apologize. You are here to learn. I do not expect you to be perfect on your first try! * raises Max's head *  
  
**Miss Marsh**: But I expect you to keep trying and not giving up! Do you hear me?  
**Max**: ... yes  
**Miss Marsh**: Say it!  
**Max**: ... I will not give up.  
**Miss Marsh**: Do you promise?  
**Max**: * breathes * Yes ma'am.  
**Miss Marsh**: Good girl! Your technique is faultless but your are too stiff. Let's try something. Stand up!

Miss Marsh sat down on the bed and tapped her hand on her lap.  
**Miss Marsh**: Sit down.  
**Max**: You want me to sit in your lap?  
**Miss Marsh**: Yes.  
Max sat carefully on the lap of her teacher.  
**Miss Marsh**: You have to relax.  
The teacher put her hand on Max's chest and gently pushed the schoolgirl back so that Max leaned her back against the teacher's chest.  
**Miss Marsh**: * is breathing deeply and slowly * Can you feel me breathing?  
**Max**: Yes.  
**Miss Marsh**: Breathe with me ... in ... and out ...  
After a short while, Max actually felt relaxed.  


**Miss Marsh**: I want you to play the song again. But this time I want you to start slowly. Concentrate on feeling the music. Can you do that for me?  
**Max**: Yes ma'am. Thank you for helping me!  
**Miss Marsh**: You are most welcome.  
When Max started playing, the teacher raised and lowered her leg to the beat of the music. Max, who was sitting in the lap of her teacher, felt this quite clearly. For a moment she felt the stiffness return to her body, but Miss Marsh put her hand on Max's chest again and whispered softly into Max's ear.  
**Miss Marsh**: Just feel the music ...  
It was a bit strange at the beginning but Max obeyed and felt the music. And a short time later, Max wanted to feel the music even more intensely. She spread her legs and began to play faster. Max's heart was beating fast again, but this time it was not because of her nervousness but out of joy. Now she played much more lively. Max realized in that moment that for the first time in her live she was making music ... instead of just playing a sequence of notes. Max was so thankful for this experience. She put all her soul and body into this moment. At that point, the teacher's leg pounded up and down like a jackhammer and Max was practically humping on the blond woman's leg. At the end of the song, Max experienced an incredibly intense climax.  


When Max played the last note, both women remained silent. The teacher waited until the guitar was completely quiet, then she whispered in Max's ear.  
**Miss Marsh**: I do not know when I last heard such beautiful music!  
Max could not speak she was too overwhelmed. The teacher took the guitar from Max's trembling hands and put it aside.  
**Miss Marsh**: I'm so proud of you!  
Max still could not comprehend what had just happened. Her only thought was that she needed to be close to the woman who had helped her feel and make music for the first time in her life. The student cried tears of joy.  



	2. The Right Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this project ... but then I had this thought ...

Chemistry was one of the school subjects in which Max struggled with her grades. And that regardless of the fact, that, Max really liked the chemistry lessons. Miss Chloe Price was one of Max's favorite teachers. The teaching of the blue-haired woman was always interesting ... making soap, distilling alcohol, making hair dye or just blowing something up ... in almost every lesson something exciting happened. And yet Max just could not concentrate. Max did not know why but whenever she was near her chemistry teacher, it was so hard for her to concentrate and not to rub her thighs together.

Miss Price wasn't unaware of Max's problem and she had an idea how to help her student. One day after the lesson, she talked to Max and gave her a lollipop.  
**Max**: Thank you ... B-but why are you giving me a lollipop ... I do not feel like I deserve a present ...  
**Miss Price**: You're trying, I appreciate that. I think all you need is a strong enough motivation that will help you concentrate throughout the whole lesson. But you have to earn the next lollipop by being focused. Understood?  
**Max**: Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am!  
**Miss Price**: Good girl.  
Max left the classroom with the lollipop in her hand and wondered if a lollipop could really help her concentrate better.

Later in her dorm room, Max unpacked the lollipop. Max could tell that it was handmade. She was surprised when she licked the lollipop. It tastes very different than any other lollipop she had ever had. However, she immediately decided that she loved this taste. Luckily she was alone in her room, because as all that wonderful taste spread throughout her mouth she could not help but moan lustfully. She eagerly licked the lollipop with her tongue ... and sucked on it ... until it was completely gone.  


In her next chemistry lesson, Max put a thick book between her knees, so she could not accidentally rub her thighs together. And the student did her best not to only watch her teacher's lips move but also to understand what the blue-haired woman was teaching. It was hard, but Max desperately wanted to have another lollipop. As Miss Price asked her a question, she almost dropped the book between her legs. She knew she could not fail now if she wanted to earn her treat. But the question was not too hard and Max was actually able to answer correctly.

After the lesson, Max was very happy because she actually got another lollipop from her teacher.  
**Max**: Thank you Miss Price!  
**Miss Price**: Keep up the good work and you'll get more.  
Max was about to leave when her curiosity kicked in.  
**Max**: Miss Price? I was wondering what kind of flavor this is?  
**Miss Price**: You have never been intimate with a girl?  
**Max**: ... um ... no?  
**Miss Price**: This flavor is something very special. Very difficult to make synthetically and even my lollipops are not nearly as good as the real deal. Maybe if you try hard enough in my lessons, I'll show you what that flavor is ... one day.

Max was not sure what that meant ... but she was curious now. One day she really wanted to lick the _real deal_... whatever it might be! But now she hurried to her room and enjoyed her lollipop.  



End file.
